Siblings Reunited
by Kiya319
Summary: Erza's long lost sister shows up at Fairy Tail unexpectedly and all hell breaks loose. Rated M just to be safe. This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters. I do however own Sekora and Gage.**

Looking up at the Fairy Tail guild building Sekora felt a little nervous. She didn't know what to expect. She had been looking for years trying to find her elder sister. Never knowing if she was looking for a living woman or a dead one. She only prayed that her sister had survived the ordeal she had been taken to all those years ago. Looking at her best friend Gage she gives him a light smile. She had met Gage nearly seven years ago after completing her training under Mizori. The two had become fast friends and Gage had decided to help Sekora to find her twin. Now, this close to getting some answers, she was starting to worry. Taking a deep breath Sekora steps forward, opening the doors with Gage a step behind her.

The guild was rowdy today as it normally was but that was just part of the fun of Fairy Tail. Mira stood behind the bar as she usually did cleaning the glasses. Team Natsu had just returned from a mission and they were in high spirits. Lucy was happy to have her rent money even though some of that money had to go to paying for the destruction that inevitably followed her team. Natsu, Gray and Erza did not know the meaning of restraint. Watching Natsu and Gray argue while Erza sat at a table eating her strawberry cake she knew it was about to get even rowdier. Lucy, sensing the coming conflict, moved from the table to the bar stool in front of Mira. "Hello Lucy." Mira said to the blonde.

"Hey Mira. Can I get a water please?"

"Sure Lucy." Mira went to get Lucy's drink just as Natsu and Gray sent Erza's cake flying. As she handed Lucy the requested beverage she saw Erza stand with a murderous aura and Natsu and Gray try to run. Erza sends the two boys flying towards the door and Mira fears they are going to need a new one again. However right before the two fly through the door it opens and the two fly harmlessly through the opening for a change.

As Sekora opens the door something heavy hits her in the stomach sending her crashing into Gage. Gage manages to stop the forward motion and the two look at the ground to see what had caused the collision. Sekora sees two boys around Gage's age lying on the ground looking as though they had just been through a terrible battle. Startled she looks at Gage briefly before looking back at the boys. Bending over she checks on the two only to jump back startled when they open their eyes. Immediately upon seeing her the two sit up and bow, sweating and rapidly saying, "We're sorry Erza."

Taken aback Sekora looks askance at the two before saying "My name's not Erza, it's Sekora."

Startled the two blankly stare at one another confused and shocked. They quickly look back at Sekora studying her before Natsu says "You look so much like Erza how can you not be her?"

"Natsu come to think of it her eyes and outfit are different from Erza's." Gray responds. He had noticed that the woman's eyes were rather unique. They were a Sapphire blue with flecks of gold all throughout. The outfit was a two piece ensemble that he didn't think Erza would ever wear. The top was a tube style top that basically only covered the woman's chest area in a sapphire blue. It had a filigreed style design around the top and bottom edges done in gold. The bottom was a skirt, which sat on the woman's hips, that only covered the front and back of the woman leaving the sides of the legs completely bare up to the upper thigh area. It too was done in a sapphire blue with the same gold filigreed design on all the edges. On her feet were jeweled sandals with three inch heels. He also noticed that while her hair was the same color as Erza's it was longer, ending at the woman's hips. Her companion in comparison was dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a white t-shirt and a brown trench coat. On his feet he wore a pair of black boots. His hair was a chocolate brown and was rather shaggy looking.

"You're right popcicle." Natsu says to Gray and then looking at Sekora says "Who the heck are you?"

Looking at Gage briefly Sekora says "My name is Sekora Kokorashi and this is my friend Gage Aisukori."

In response Gage merely nods his head. Standing up pointing at himself Natsu says "My name is Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's strongest wizard."

Gray pushes Natsu out of the way saying "My name is Gray Fullbuster. Pleased to meet you Sekora. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

**This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think. I tend to get a severe case of writers block so i won't guarantee how fast this may be updated. I will updated as fast as i can.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Look

Nodding in response to the boys introductions Sekora looks the two over quickly. The first boy, Natsu, had spiky pink hair and was wearing an open black sleeveless vest trimmed in gold with white pants ending around the knees and a pair of open-toed sandals with a scale patterned scarf around his neck. The second boy, Gray, had spiky black hair and was wearing a pair of black pants with a chain attached to them and a pair of black boots. He wore no shirt but he did have a silver bracelet on his right arm and what appeared at first to be a cross around his neck. However on closer inspection she noticed it was a sword with a stone in the center of it. Suddenly Sekora recalls the first thing the two had said to her, or rather the name they had called her, 'Erza'. There was only one reason they would call her by that name but she had to be sure first, she didn't want to get her hopes up too soon. Grabbing the two by their shirts and pulling them close to her face she softly says "Why did you call me Erza?"

Gulping the two boys glance at each other briefly before Gray rushes to say "Because you look just like her."

Releasing them Sekora shakily grabs onto Gage's arm for support saying quietly at first but with rising excitement "She's here. Gage she's here!"

Gage wraps an arm around Sekora's waist to steady her and then says "Let's go inside so we can make sure okay?" Nodding Sekora allows Gage to lead her away from the two gawking boys and into the entrance of the building.

For their part Natsu and Gray didn't know what to think. The way the red headed woman, whom they now knew was called Sekora, was talking she knew Erza personally. However in their minds that was impossible, or so they thought. Surely Erza would have mentioned the young woman they had just met if she knew who she was, wouldn't she? With their curiosity peeked they follow the two inside the guild.

No one expected Natsu and Gray to return for a little while so when two shadows showed at the guild entrance Mira was a little shocked. She was sure that Natsu and Gray would be down by the beach right about now still reeling from being tossed by Erza. Watching as the two shapes materialized she realized it wasn't Gray and Natsu standing in the doorway but a woman and a man she had never seen before, though the woman did look slightly familiar. Though when she took a closer look she did see the two boys standing just behind the two new people. As the woman, aided by the man, came inside Mira sucked in a breath. The woman looked almost exactly like Erza.

Natsu and Gray bypassed Sekora and Gage and went into the building heading straight for the bar and there friend Lucy, who was still sitting there. The two figured that would be the best place to watch how everything played out.

Sekora could feel eyes on her but at the moment all she could process was that her sister, her twin, was most likely inside this guild. Standing just inside the guild she looked around the room. There was a plethora of people inside all sitting at tables most of them in small groups. All of them were looking at her and Gage, most with varying degrees of curiosity. Looking straight ahead she saw a white haired woman staring at her in shock from behind a bar. Glancing at Gage, Sekora indicated that they should walk inside.

"Where do you want to go Sekora?" Gage asked her as they started walking, skirting tables as they went.

"Up to the bar. We'll sit down and then go from there." Sekora answered him.

Gage nodded in understanding then slowly helped his friend up to the bar and onto a stool. Taking a seat right beside her he then looks at the woman and asks "Is there any way I can get a glass of water for her." He nods at Sekora as he makes his request knowing the drink would help her to catch her breath.

"Sure coming right up." Mira said grabbing a glass and filling it with water. As she hands it to the man she asks "Anything else I can do for you?"

Not know how to answer Gage instead hands the water to Sekora. She grabs it and drinks some then says "Maybe you can help me. I'm looking for a woman named Erza. Would she happen to be here?"

Lucy heard what the red headed woman said and was slightly shocked. Looking at her two teammates to see their reactions she noticed, incredulously, that they were not as shocked as Mira and herself. She gave the two boys a questioning look but Gray and Natsu gave no notice, just continued watching the man and woman that were sitting merely two seats away. Turning back to the two at the bar Lucy decided to wait and see how everything would pan out. However before Mira had a chance to answer the woman Erza herself came up to the bar, right beside them.

"What can I do for the two of you?" Erza asked the two newcomers somewhat suspiciously.

Sekora who had been about to take another sip of water released the glass before she picked it up and spun around on the stool to face the person whom had spoken. No matter how long it had been she knew that voice, if not the exact tone that was used. "Sister." Sekora whispers just loud enough for the five people at the bar to hear. Then with mounting excitement she launches herself off the stool and onto the red headed woman standing in front of her, wrapping her arms around her neck and crying loud enough for the whole guild to hear her "Sister Erza!"


End file.
